The Daughter of Murders
by RiddleMeNew
Summary: Hinata and Itachi are married and still hiding from the Leaf Village, Sasuke and possibly... Hanabi. This is the story of their daughter, Hitacha, and how life in the leaf village is for her when she's trying to keep her parentage a secret.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This my first Real Fanfic and I'm proud of it but I want to see what people think of the idea before I continue so... Please Review!

Prologe

The Daughter of Murderers

He watched her, his new wife, as she cradled their new baby girl. The chid was the spitting image of its mother. Itachi hoped she inherited his brains at the very least. The child had done something neither of them had expected. She had inherited both the Sharigun and the Baygugun. One eye was white while the other was black. She was surely going to grow up to be an extraordinary being.

He laughed to himself as he thought what the people in the Leaf village would say if the heard that Itachi Uchiha not only married Hinata Hyuuga but that they had a child together. Maybe if when she had left the village she had left them under the impression that she was still the quiet, shy girl they had all watched grow, their reactions would have been ones of shock but after the way she left them they probably would've said that she and he deserved each other.

********************************************************************************************************

The day Hinata had left her village she had no plans of doing so. She actually thought it was going to be one of the happiest days of her life. It was her 18th birthday. Everyone was excited about the party that was gonna be held at her home later on that day. Even her father was in a good mood. No one understood his happiness till later on that evening. During the party.

The party was fantastic but it was drawing to an end. Her father said something about wanting to give Hinata her present in front of everybody and then that would be it; the party would be over.

He called everyone's attention and stood on the platform he had put in his living room for the event. He called Hinata up on the platform too. He said the gift he had for Hinata wasn't a material object and it was a present more for the entire clan than for Hinata. And then he gave her his 'gift'.

As he spoke Hinata gasped in surprise, the elders of the clan nodded and murmured in agreement with his words, Hnabi stared at her father in shock, Neji never felt so disgusted of his uncle in his entire life, Tsunade had the urge to jump up on the platform and beat the crap out of him, Naruto eyes flickered red, Sakura, Ino and Tenten tensed up like boards, Kiba began to shake with fury and Shino started cursing at the top of his lungs. Everyone else was just plain speechless.

Right there, in front of the entire village, he disowned her. He banned anyone else in his clan of ever acknowledging her. They weren't to help her with anything. If they found her dying, they were to leave her. Hnabi was the new heir. She was going to get marked before she left. The only thing she was going to keep were her things, her gifts and 10,000 yen. She was to leave the compound before dawn. And the party was done.

Kiba, Shino and Naruto all made towards the platform as if they were gonna do something they were regret if Hinata's father was still breathing afterwards but the man wasn't stupid. He knew Hinata's 'friends' would get angry if he did what he did. What exactly did they think the security was for?

Everyone who was not a Hyuuga was 'escorted' off the compound. Hinata just stood on the platform, with her head bowed and her body shaking. Everyone had thought she was crying like they expected a weakling like her to do but truth was something in Hinata snapped. She wasn't shaking from tears but from anger. So, he disowned her at last, did he? In front of the entire village too? Because he thought her weak? That was it.

The only one from the crowd outside to realize what was going on when they first began to hear the screams was Sasuke. Everyone else only realized what was happening after Sasuke said, "And so the Hyuugas go the same way the Uchihas did. Ironic, isn't it?" Nobody else could believe his words. This was Hinata they were talking about for crying out loud!

The screams got louder and more desperate but everyone outside was rooted to the spot. They were pretty much thinking the same thing. Not Hinata…

Eventually the screams died down until all was silent. Tsunade lead off the group as they ran to the house. Sasuke just walked behind them. He already knew what they were going to see. Why rush?

When they reached they saw a small figure jump out the window and dash into the woods. Kakashi-sensei, Jyria, Guy-sensei, Rock Lee, Naruto, Kiba and Shino ran after it. The others (including Sasuke) went inside the house. Everyone else was frozen in shock. For Sasuke it was like déjà-vu. The only difference was that the dead broken bodies on the ground were white-eyed not black.

Tsunade and those in the crowd who were trained mednins searched through the mess to try and find survivors but to no avail. She had killed everyone. Even Neji. Tenten had burst out in tears when they ran across his body. He had purposed earlier that week. The only one she had left was Hnabi.

She was standing in a corner to the back of the room and no one had noticed her. No one that is except for Sasuke. He approached her but she was staring at the window he had seen Hinata jump out of. He stood right there till she acknowledge his presence. When she did she stared up at him. She saw in his eyes what no else had ever seen before. Sympathy. She felt disgusted for a moment. How dare he? How could he sympathize for her? He had no idea-

And then Hnabi remembered… He did have an idea. He knew exactly what she was going through. He went through it so many years ago…

She grabbed at his waist and cried into his chest. The others in the room just stared. What could they do? The only one of them who could sympathize for her already seemed to be doing so.

By now the others had come back…alone. Kakashi-sensei walked up to Tsunade and said, "We lost her almost as soon as we entered the forest. She's a hell of a lot faster than we thought."

"She's a hell of a lot stronger than we thought." Tsunade said indicating to bodies everywhere. "She killed them all. Including Neji."

"What?!" Guy-sensei asked, "How?" Tsunade ignored him.

"She only spared her sister."She said jabbing her head in Sasuke and Hnabi's direction.

Kakashi-sensei sighed. "This is like Itachi all over again."

A week after, word had spread like wild fire that another heir from the Leaf village had killed out their entire clan and spared only their little sibling. What was up with these Leaf village heirs? Was this becoming a trend or something?

After Itachi heard about what Hinata did, he went looking for her. He found her hidden in the mountains not to far from Kahona.

He simply walked over to her and stood there. She wasn't surprised to see him there. She had heard him coming when he was still a good distance away; he hadn't bothered with being sneaky.

She understood his presence at once. Whatever his reason was and whatever her reason was for what they had done, in the eyes of everyone else they were the same. Murderers.

She just sat where she was and stared him in the eyes. He stared back. They shared no words. They just stared. They stayed like that for some time and when he was finally ready to leave, he turned and walked away and she followed.

Eventually after a few years of each other's companionship they fell in love and got married in a small village that was barely inhibited, disguised as some other couple they had seen. And now…

*****************************************************************************************

Itachi walked over to Hinata and their little girl. Her name was Hitacha, a combination of their names Hinata had thought of. At first Itachi wasn't to sure about the name but after a week or two it had grown on him. Hitacha. It suited her. She had half of them both already, why not half their names too?

The baby looked up at him with her strange eyes and smiled at him. Hinata looked up and smiled at him too.

"No more worrying about whether or not Hitacha will inherit your brains. She already knows who her dad is." She told him.

"Was there any ever doubt?" He asked.

"No, but that didn't stop you from worrying anyway."


	2. Chapter 2

12 years later

Naruto Uzamaki, Hokage of the Leaf Village, was dumbfounded (AN: Some things never change…) by what he just read. He looked at the small figure standing before him over the note he received. It seemed to have a sort of feminine stance and its voice certainly seemed girly enough but Naruto had already learned just because someone sounds like girl doesn't necessarily mean they are a girl.

He stared at it again. Its bluish hair was back in a ponytail with some of it hanging precisely over the right side of their face. It had on square, black shades so Naruto couldn't see its eyes. They had a kind of quiet nature. They wore a grey sweater with black shorts. Hmm, none of this was helping.

He looked back at the note and scanned for a name. Hitacha Nukasami. So it was a girl.

Hitacha stared at the Hokage as he glanced at the note again and tried to remember details her parents had told her about him. His name was Naruto Uzamaki. He had the nine tailed fox within him. He was the Hokage and he was her uncle. He had married her aunt, Hnabi Hyuuga (AN: Hnabi keeps her maiden name. Trying to rebuild a clan here, Duh.) , some time before her [Hitacha's] parents got married. So far he and her aunt had three sons. One was twelve like her, another was ten, the youngest was five and… (If what they had heard was true) they were expecting twins.

He looked at her again. "Umm… Hitacha?"

"Yes." she answered.

"Well I've given it some thought but I still don't know-"

"Why not?" she asked. She had inherited her mother's timid ways but could be hostile at times. "It's a perfectly simple request and it benefits you a heck of a lot more than it benefits me."

Naruto grimaced. He couldn't argue with that. Whoever her parents were, they had requested that their daughter be able to sit the exam that qualified one to be a Leaf village ninja. They had also enclosed a lot of money. If their daughter passed the exam, the village kept the money. If she failed the exam, the village kept the money. Naruto thought about it again. It really couldn't hurt. Chances were she was gonna to fail anyway but if that's what they wanted...

"Okay. I'll let you sit the exams but I have two questions for you. Firstly, who exactly are you're parents?"

"As they stated in the note I gave you," Hitacha answered, "They'd prefer to remain anonymous."

Naruto smiled awkwardly. He didn't think she had read the note and was hoping to slip a name out her.

"You had two questions?" She asked him.

"Oh right!" he remembered, "Umm, what village are they from?" He had been wondering why her parents didn't want her to become a ninja of their own village.

"Sound." she answered without hesitation.

Oh well that made sense, Naruto thought. During the war with Ochimaru, (AN: Ochimaru dies! Yaaaay!)The Sound village had been utterly destroyed and barely able to be called a village. The remaining villagers have been trying to rebuild it but they couldn't train ninja anymore so kids who want become ninjas have been going to different villages to do so. They had one or two kids like that in the Leaf village but none of them had done what she was asking. They came with their parents when they were still small enough to attend the academy and then sat the exam but she…

"Okay then. Well the test starts tomorrow. Have a place to stay till then?" He asked.

"Note." she said.

He read the note again. Oh. He'd missed the whole section about the bank account and how it was to be used to take care of Hitacha for however long her stay in the Leaf would be.

"Okay. Well… I take it you also have access to this account."

"Limited."

"Oh. Well you can at least get a hotel room for the night, right?"He asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, test starts 8:00 tomorrow. See you till then."

"Bye." she said bowing and leaving.

'Hmm…,' Naruto thought, 'she reminds me of somebody. Maybe I knew her parents.'

Hitacha was walking, wondering where the hotels were in this village, when she bumped into this… bump. She looked up and was staring into white eyes that gave her the impression she was staring into her mother's eyes. She walked back and stared at this person properly. Hmm… This must be her aunt Hnabi. Only person alive who'd resemble her mother that much.

Hitacha wasn't oblivious. She knew what her parents had done and understood their reasons. Her father was forced and her mother simply snapped. She didn't exactly agree with their reasons, though. In her opinion her father could've found a million ways out of that situation with a brain like his and her mother could've controlled her emotions a heck of a lot better than she did but who was she to complain? If they didn't do what did, chances are she wouldn't be breathing so… hey. Life goes on. Not like there's anything she could do about it anyway. Her reason for hating her parents for that would be what exactly?

She did, however feel sorry for her aunt but it wasn't like she could sympathize for her, she never been through something like that before, or empathize for her either, Hitacha had never lost somebody she loved before.

Hnabi looked at the person she had bumped into. She wasn't sure who it was but it seemed to be a girl around her oldest son's age.

"I'm sorry ma'am," the girl said bowing.

"It's okay sweetie. No harm done, right?" Hnabi said.

Hitacha nearly grimaced. She wasn't apologizing for what just happened. "Right." she said walking away, "Enjoy the rest of your day."

"Same too you." Hnabi said as Hitacha rushed out.

'I've got to be more careful around these people before I start blurting out more apologies that have absolutely nothing to do with me.' Hitacha thought to herself.

Naruto looked up as his six months pregnant wife entered his office and all thoughts about the strange Nukasami child were forgotten.

"So can I please find out now?" Naruto asked.

"Well isn't that a nice way to greet the woman whose six months pregnant with twins." she said in a playful voice. Naruto smiled too himself. She was in a very good mood which meant he was gonna like what he heard.

You see, Hnabi had this little superstition of hers that if you start overly obsessing over the gender of a baby something will go wrong with the pregnancy, so she only told what the gender of the kid was when she was six months. Exactly six months. Shikamaru was right, women were troublesome.

"I'm sorry but you've been torturing me." He explained, "Can I just find out if we're having two boys or two girls?"

"Well…," Hnabi said sitting on the chair in front his desk holding her belly, "I think it's time too crack open the blue paint again."

Naruto sighed. Don't get him wrong he loved his sons but…_five_ _BOYS_?

"Cause," Hnabi continued, "the way these girls are kicking they might turn out to be tomboys."

"GIRLS!!!" Naruto shouted.

"Girls!" Hnabi shrieked as her husband lifted her and spun her around in the air. How he was able to still lift her when she weighed what she weighed was beyond her.

"Wow. Girls…" Naruto whispered to himself.

"Yeah, speaking of girls-" Hnabi said with a hint of curiosity in her voice, "I think I ran into one on my way in. Who was she?"

"Grey sweater, black shorts and black shades?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah."

"Hitacha Nukasami of the Sound village."He said checking a piece of paper on his desk.

"She new?" Hnabi asked

"Mmm, Hmm."

"She came to join the academy?"

"Nope. Came to sit the exam tomorrow." Naruto answered.

Hnabi raised her eyebrows, "With no training?"

"Her parents probably trained her," he said shrugging.

"Must've trained her pretty damn good if they think she can pass the exam." Hnabi said.

"Chances are she's gonna fail anyway."Naruto said shrugging again. Hnabi stared at her husband in shock. "What?!" he asked.

"Look who's talking; Mr. Underdog himself." she said in half-playful, half-serious voice.

"Hey! I may have been the 'underdog' but at least I had proper training." he countered.

"I'm just saying, don't under estimate the kid. You never know."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Naruto said, "Now enough with Hitacha whatever. Can we go tell Sasuke and the others now?!"

"Yeah!" Hnabi said moving towards the door, "Can't believe I nearly forgot about telling Sasuke!"

Naruto smiled to himself. The relationship that had developed between his wife and his best friend after that night so many years ago was shocking. They had reached the lines of people saying they were like brother and sister. As a matter of fact his kids called Sasuke 'Uncle Sasuke', Sasuke's kids called Hnabi 'Aunt Hnabi' and they considered themselves cousins. Well at least the future Hokages didn't have to worry about conflicts between those two clans. Weird what it took to finally get peace, huh?

When they reached Sakura and Sasuke's place they weren't surprised to see their sons, Hicooru and Nukami, there. Natashi was still at preschool with Osaka.

"Hnabi! Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed as soon as she saw them.

"HEY MOM! HEY DAD!" Hicooru shouted. (AN: Guess who inherited daddy's big mouth.)

"Hey Hicooru," Naruto said to his son, "See you and your cousin are practicing for the test tomorrow."

"Yep. We are _not_ gonna fail anything on that test. We're practicing for the practicals." Hicooru answered.

"I beat him twice already." boasted Sasuke's first-born.

"You wish, Kataki!" Hicooru shouted again, "You only beat me once and that's because I wasn't trying!"

Sakura, Naruto and Hnabi went inside just as Kataki said, "Fine. Wanna see me beat you three times?"

"Those two never take a rest do they?" Hnabi asked sitting down on a chair.

"Nope." Sasuke said as walked out of the kitchen (something smelled good) to talk to them, "I think they inherited our rivalry, Naruto."

"Oh no! Last thing this world needs is another Sasuke and Naruto!" Sakura joked. They all started laughing at that.

"So… seeing as you're officially six months," Sasuke turning towards Hnabi, "Is it finally safe to find out?"

"Yes and Naruto and I both happy to say we are going to have to have twin girls." Hnabi said.

"Congrats!" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, congratulations! Whoa, hold up!" Sakura exclaimed.

"What?" Naruto, Hnabi and Sasuke asked at the same time.

"Naruto? The father of twin girls? Can't you just taste the irony?"She asked.

"HEY!"Naruto shouted as the other two burst laughing again, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing." Sakura said.

"You were implying something! I wanna know what!" Naruto said shouting again.

"All it implies," Hnabi said trying to calm her husband down, "Is that you'll be a protective dad."

"Especially since," said Sasuke, "You know exactly what to protect them from."

Naruto turned red as the rest of them started laughing again. "That was a long time ago!" he burst out.

"We know, we know! Now relax. Before you explode." Hnabi said patting his arm.

"This," Sakura said standing, "calls for a celebration! I'll call Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, Shino, Everybody! I'll even cook!"

"Why would you do something like that?" Naruto asked.

"Like what?" Sakura asked, "Throw a party?"

"No! Cook!" He exclaimed.

"How dare you!" She shouted.

"Sakura, it's no secret you can't cook." Sasuke said.

"What are you talking about? I can cook!" She exclaimed.

"Mom," a pink haired, black-eyed, eleven year old girl who had just entered the room said, "You can't cook. You can burn but you can't cook."

"Watch it, Azumie." Sakura warned her daughter. "Now call the boys in. It's time for dinner."

"The dinner dad cooked…" Azumie said as she rushed out the room as her mother fumed.

"Well," Hnabi said changing the subject, "The boys have been training hard for the test tomorrow, don't you think?"

"Tell me about it. They have been training everyday for the last month." Sasuke said.

"Oh yeah." Naruto said remembering something, "Speaking about that, Sasuke you have to add an extra name for the test tomorrow."

"What is it?" he asked.

"I think it's… Hitacha… Nukasami."

"Never heard it before."

"No you wouldn't have. She just came here today."

"What village she from?"

"Sound."

"And she expects to pass the test?" Sakura asked finally over her daughter's truthful comments about her cooking.

"Her parents most likely trained her." Naruto suggested for the second time that day.

"Who are her parents?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't know. They wanna remain 'anonymous'." Naruto said.

"I don't like the sound of that." Sasuke admitted.

"What?" Hnabi asked joking, "You think her parents are assassins or something?"

"I never said that. I just don't like the whole strange-kid-popping-out-of-nowhere-with-parents-who-would-prefer-to-remain-anonymous-and-want-their-kid-to-be-a-ninja-of-the-village-that-destroyed-their-home thing."(AN: Wow. That was long.)

"Who knows why her parents want her to come here. Like I told Hnabi, chances are, she's failing." Naruto said.

"And like I told you," Hnabi said poking her husband's arm, "You're in no position to the talk."

"Well," Sakura said standing, "We'll find out tomorrow. For now… let's eat."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry about the wait but I had some projects that had to be done for school.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.x3 (Making up for before.)**

The Results

Naruto stared at the paper before him shocked. Hanabi chuckled softly to herself as she left her husbands office. She _told_ him **_not_** to underestimate the girl. But Hanabi had to admit not even she expected the child to get full marks on_ everything_. Some of the examainers even said, in thier remarks, that she was surprisingly close to chunin level. That, Hanabi had to admit, was simply uncanny. It made her wonder, _Who was this girl and who trained her?_

_'How is that even possible?' _Naruto pondered. For crying out loud, she came from the Sound village of all places! He had begun to wonder about what Sasuke had said about her.

**:FLASHBACK:**

_"Oh yeah." Naruto said remembering something, "Speaking about that, Sasuke you have to add an extra name for the test tomorrow."_

_"What is it?" he asked._

_"I think it's… Hitacha… Nukasami."_

_"Never heard it before."_

_"No, you wouldn't have. She just came here today."_

_"What village she from?"_

_"Sound."_

_"And she expects to pass the test?" Sakura asked finally over her daughter's truthful comments about her cooking._

_"Her parents most likely trained her." Naruto suggested for the second time that day._

_"Who are her parents?" Sasuke asked._

_"Don't know. They wanna remain 'anonymous'." Naruto said._

_"I don't like the sound of that." Sasuke admitted._

_"What?" Hnabi asked joking, "You think her parents are assassins or something?"_

_"I never said that. I just don't like the whole strange-kid-popping-out-of-nowhere-with-parents-who-would-prefer-to-remain-anonymous-and-want-their-kid-to-be-a-ninja-of-the-village-that-destroyed-their-home thing."_

_"Who knows why her parents want her to come here. Like I told Hnabi, chances are, she's failing." Naruto said._

_"And like I told you," Hnabi said poking her husband's arm, "You're in no position to the talk."_

_"Well," Sakura said standing, "We'll find out tomorrow. For now… let's eat."_

**:END OF FLASHBACK:**

"Hanabi was right," Naruto said, "I shouldn't have underestimated the kid. But I doubt even she expected this."

"Eh." Shikamaru said,"Maybe the kid just has a knack for being a ninja."

"Maybe."

"You still want me to keep an eye on her, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Troublesome."

* * *

Sasuke watched the students carefully already knowing who had outshined the others. Which is why he kept a close eye on Hitacha Nukasami. Full marks in practicals and theroy. Of course she wasn't the only one to achive this. Sasuke's own son, Kataki, had recieved full marks as well. Sasuke smiled to himself. _'Nothing less to be expected of a Uchiha.' _Then he frowned._ 'Apparently nothing less is to be expected of a Nukasami either. There's something strange about that girl. I can feel it.'_

He stared at her until, suddenly, she turned to look at him. Or at least he thought so. You could never tell with those shades of hers.

Hitachha stared at him. What? Did she have 'Look at me!' written all over her body? Didn't her uncle know staring was rude?

Like her mother, Hitacha had a certain dislike for attention. However, unlike her mother, she didn't blush and look away like a shy little girl. No. She intimidated them until they backed the hell off. Of course, she knew that when her uncle did take his eyes off of her, it was because he had gotten caught, not because she had intimidated him. ( Much ) Perhaps if she wasn't already in a bad mood she would've have let her uncle continue with his rude staring. The cause of her aggrrivation?

"Take off your shades." Hicuroo ordered her. _Again._

"No." Hitacha said for what felt like the millionth time in the past five minutes. Man. This kid was _annoying_. And loud. Hitacha didn't like loud. Not in the least.

"Why not?" Hicuroo asked.

Hitacha stared at her cousin. He had inherited his mother's hair and eyes but everything else was from his father. Right down to the whisker-like scratches on his cheeks. '_Hmm...,'_ Hitacha thought looking at the marks on his face. _'Looks like the future Hyugas have inherited a new trait.'_

"Because," she said turning to the front of the room and answering his question, "I don't want to." That wasn't entirely the truth. The reason she didn't take off the shades was because of her eyes. One was white and the other was black due to the fact that she had been 'blessed' with both the Byakugan and Sharigan. The hair that had been oh so precisely over her right eye was to hide the vains that would appear whenever she activated her Byakugan. The shades also proved as a good cover for her Sharigan. Her parents had realised telling Hitacha to fight without her Byakugan and Sharigan would be just as fair as ripping off her arms and telling her to perfrom a ninjustu so they tried to be sly about it with a disguise. Whatever.

"I don't have a problem ripping those shades off your face." Hicuroo said threatingly.

"Funny," Hitacha said meeting his threat straight on, "I dont have a problem with ripping your fingers off your hand, either."

"Are you trying to threaten me?" he asked. Who did he get his iteligence from, Hitacha wondered.

"_No_..." Kataki answered for her," she is threating you." Kataki, like his Father, knew exactly who he had tied with. He had asked his father not to be blunt with him and he was. Maybe if even just a bit too blunt.  
She was strong. Surprisingly so... It disturbed his uncle up to a point. If it was possible she would've gotten more marks than she did. _She _was the top rookie no matter if they tied or not. Hmph! And all these years he thought Hicuroo was the only one worthy of his time. Looks like he just got himself a new rival. Hmph! If she isn't just like all those half-mad fangirls in this damned village.

_'Like father, like son...'_ Hitacha thought irratibly as she noticed Kataki glaring at her from the corner of his eyes. _'Honestly, what ever happened to good old fashioned manners?'_

"I'm sorry..." Hitacha said turning to look at her other cousin, "But do I have something on my face?"

"What?" Kataki asked startled. Were all girls that random? One moment she was completely hostile and now she was wondering whether or not her face was prentable to the public. Some rival...

"Well I was just wondering if I had something weird on my face the way you've been staring at it and all." Hitacha said in a sickly sweet voice. _'Damn,' _Kataki thought, _'Didn't think she noticed. Hmm... guess you don't make it on top if you aren't good.' _Just before Kataki could conter Hicuroo interupted. Unfortuneately, he had heard them.

"Ahhh..." the idiot replied with a stupid look of amusement in his eye. "Kataki! You've finally picked a girl, huh? About time! But I'd break the news to Sana gently. You don't want you're future wife burned to death do you?"

Hitacha and Kataki stared at him. "Are you out of your mind?" Hitacha asked him, feeling a little sick. _'If only he knew who I was then a punch to the jaw would be justified...'_

"Yeah Hicuroo, are you insane?" Kataki asked. Did his cousin honestly think he liked her?

"Whatever..." Hicuroo said turning away. He could handle Kataki's usual glare. He grew up adjusting to it. And maybe he could handle the new girl's too. But the both of them together.... very deadly combo.

"Now, evryone pay attention!" A very, BIG man towards the front of the room said, immediately shutting everybody up. "It's time to announce the teams..."

**AN: Okay** **question for the readers... Do you think Hitacha should be on the same team as her cousins or not? Tell me!!! Thanks!XD**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hello people. Here is another chapter for you to enjoy. So enjoy it... or else...

Disclaimer: Do not own Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata or any of the other Narutoverse characters but i do own their offspring so... ha! in your face!

Teams

Hitacha looked at the man to front of the room and then her eyes flew to the clock. It was 10:35. There were supposed to have gotten their results at 10:30. She grinded her teeth. They were late. How rude.

The man started shouting various names to thier teams but Hitacha only heard two of them They were: 1)Team 5: Yui Aburame, Sana Lee, Choji Akimichi Jr. ( AN:I can only be original with the names up to a point people...) and 2)Team 7: (AN:No the cousins are not gonna be in team 7. Flame if you must. Although that's a stupid reason to flame.) Kino Inuzaka, Tora Akimichi, Asuma Sarutobi. Hitacha looked at them closely. they seemed strong.... and.... Hey!... that was weird.... they were all sitting in their teams already.... Wait.... Oh Kami no....

"Team 10(3): Kataki Uchiha-"

"Bout time." Kataki said leaning back in his seat.

"Hicuroo Uzamaki-"

"YES! Ha ha! In your face Kataki! Not only did I pass, I'm on your team so Ha!"

"Sit down you boob." Kataki told him and he did because Hicuroo was much too happy to take Kataki's insult to heart.

"And..." Hitacha stared at the man daring him not to say what she knew he was going to.

"Hitacha Nukasami." Kataki stared. Then his head turned to his left. She was in his team?

"So these are the teams. You each are to wait in front of the academy till your captains arrive. Have a good day."

As he left Hitacha sighed to herself. Oh well. She can't change it. So she might as well laugh at it. I mean common not only was she sitting next to her future team but her team consitited of the heir of the Uchiha clan, the heir of the Hyuga clan and the true heir of both those clans. She couldn't help herself. In a few minutes she was laughing loudly causing her cousins/teamates to stare at her. Oh well.

The three were all sitting in front of the academy waiting for their Captin. He might as well get this over with...

"Hey Shikamaru-senpai!" Hicuroo shouted as soon as he spotted the jonin heading thier way.

"Oi, Hicuroo." Shikamaru answered.

"Shikamaru-senpai.... What are you doing here?" Kataki asked.

"Well, Kataki, apparently I'm your team captain."

"WHAT?!" Hicuroo shouted. Man did that kid have a pair of lungs on him.

"Yea..." Shikamaru said. According to the 'Hokage' what better way to keep an eye on the new girl than to be the Captain of her team...Troublesome.

"COOL! So Sikamaru-'sensei' what are going to do now?"

"Well the Hokage thought that it would be best if we got to know each other better..." Shikamaru said his voice decreasing with every word as he noticed the looks he was getting from Kataki and Hicuroo. He couldn't blame them. For the love of god, he knew those two since they were born. Then he noticed the look on Hitacha's face. She was looking at him with her one visible eyebrow raised with a small half-smile on her face. She obviously found the Hokage's sudden interest in the teams and their Captain getting to 'know each other' very amusing.

"So..." Kataki said,"How exactly do we..."

"Oh.. I'll go first. Um... My name is Shikamaru Nara. My likes are Go, Sleep and my wife. My dislikes are Troublesome things and alarm clocks. (heheXD)And my dreams are... pleasant. Kataki?"

"My name is Kataki Uchiha. My likes are tamatoes and training. My dreams are none of your Buisness. My dislikes are noise, stupidity and well... basically everything Hicuroo says or does."

"Hey! What's that suppposed to mean?" Hicuroo asked.

"Figure it out." Kataki said sitting back down. "Your turn. Dweeb."

"My name is Hicuroo Uzamaki. I like tsukmen, my family and Tora-" Kataki rolled his eyes at that statement- "My dislikes are losing and not winning. And my dream is to become an ANBU captain."

"Okay. You're turn..." Shikamaru said turning to Hitacha. She didn't get up from where she was sitting. And began.

"My name is Hitacha Nukasami. My likes are quiet, hardwork and manners. My dislikes are disrespect, laziness(watch out Shikamaru...O.O) and noise (Hicuroo....). My dream..." Hitacha turned her head in Shikamaru's direction. 'Let the Hokage get a load of this.'- "Is to achieve what my parents expect of me."

Shikamaru flinched. Was she intentionally trying to make him supicious?

"So now that we're done with those retarded introductions... What do we do now?" Hicuroo asked.

"Oh. Um.. now I see wheather or not you three are worth becoming genin."

"Alright! Let's get to it!" Hicuroo said heading off.

"Hicuroo-kun." Hicuroo froze. He heard the voice speak before but it never called him by name. How'd you pronounce her name again? Hitanya? Hitacka?

He turned around to face her. "Yes Hitacha...chan." he said remembering one of the items on her dislike list.

She stared at him. "Where are you going?"

"To the training grounds."

"And they are...?"

"They're.... um..."

"You don't have a clue where you're going, do you?" Kataki asked.

"Uh...."

"Shikamaru-sensei. Please take us to the training grounds before Hicuroo Gets lost." Hitacha said.

1) Yui is Shino's and Tenten's daughter. Choji jr. is Choji's son no duh. Sana is Rock Lee's daughter (Yes some poor girl married him. She's an OC of mine I stick with in most of my fics to be later posted).

2)Kino is Kiba and Ino's son. Don't ask me why I did that to kiba. Tora is Choji's daughter. (Yes Choji had twins) Asuma Sarutobi is Konomaru's son named after his uncle.

3) Haha. I made Shikamaru the Captain of team 10. Haha.

AN: Sooooooooooooooo Soooooooorry bout the wait. I know I promised someone it would be out by Monday but I got a little delayed but here it is! The cousins are together, Shikamaru is their captain, Hitacha is driving us insane with suspicion about what her parents expectations may be, Kataki and Hitacha are ganging up on Hicuroo and......... Hitacha is teaching these people manners. Oh! and some almost sees her eyes! Wait. WHAT?! The last one didn't happen??? Opsie.....XD Till next Chap..... Ja!


	5. Chapter 5

**An: Hehe... Next Chappie!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto = Not Mine Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

Genins (Part 1)

"Okay. My test consits of two parts." Shikamaru told them. "First part of the test is too see how stealthy and quick you are. You have to stay hidden in the forest for half an hour without me catching you. I'm gonna give you a chance so if I see you or if you get caught in a trap or by a shadow clone it doesn't count. They're basically just there to slow you down so I can get a grip on you. Got it?" They nodded. "You'll get a 5 minute head start. The test starts now." And as soon as he said that they all disappeared into the trees. After 5 minutes Shikamaru sighed. "Time to see what they can do." And with that he joined them in the trees.

* * *

Kataki jumped from branch to branch cursing to him self. 2 minutes in and he had ran into a genjustu and hadn't realised for 1 minute and a half and it had taken him a good 20 seconds to get out of it. In all modesty that was a good record and normally he proably would have praised himself if it hadn't been for the fact that a good bit of his lead had been jeapordized because of it.

Suddenly the branch beneth him snapped. If Kataki wasn't as fast as he was on his feet he would have fallen down with the branch slowing him even more than he already was. Kataki looked over his shoulder at the retreating figure of the broken branch as he continue to dash through the trees. From what he could see it was cut from the bottom up leaving just enough to support the branch and still snap under pressure. There were more. There was no way his sensei would cut only one branch and pray that someone would stumble upon it. No. There were more trick branches and he was gonna have to find them and avoid them along with other traps, genjutsus, a jounin and his shadow clones. It was at times like this Kataki envied his cousins Byakugan - though he'd be damned if he told Hicuroo that - although if he knew Hicuroo as well as he knew Hicuroo (and he knew Hicuroo pretty damn well if he thought about it...) the boob was probably trying to do this whole thing without it trying to prove he didn't need his Byakugan to be the best. The Baka.

* * *

Hitacha was runnig deeper and deeper into the forest avoiding the trick branches and the genjutsus she could sense and quickly getting out the ones she did get caught in. Her strategy was simple. She would run into the forest as far as possible in 15 minutes and double back to where they started from taking less time having already dispelling traps that would've caused her trouble. She wasn't worried about running into her new sensei in the forest, she had her Byakugan activated and a slight detour wouldn't affect her that much. When she reached her goal she'd wait for time to be up. Shikamaru-sensei was in the forest looking for her and her cousins (that word seem weird to her... _cousins..._) so the most she'd have to do is deal with a shadow clone for a few minutes. She wouldn't disspell the clone. That would alert her sensei of where she was and she didn't want that. Not that Hitacha thought she could disspell the clone anyway. Hitacha was conifident not stupid. She was talented ninja not a superhero and in no way could she defeat a jounin even if it was just his clone.

Then Hitacha noticed something at the corner of her 180 degree vision that peeked her interest. As she rotated her vision to get a better view she couldn't help feel a little smug about her ability to do that.

Being born with only one eye capable of using Byakugan would have probably given you the impression that she was handicapped as far as her Hyuga traits went. You'd be dead wrong of course. As if nature was some how apologizing for the fact that she only had half of her rightful Kekkei Genkai, had given her a unique ability. She was able to, without moving her head or exerting any extra chakra, rotate her 180 degree vision to suite her, something no other Hyuga before her had been able to do - Something her mother had never failed to mention right before she usually hit Deidara upside his head for pointing out that no other Hyuga would have had to rotate their vision in the first place.

Like her Byakugan, her Sharingan did only half it's original job but came with an extra kick. Anything Hitacha saw with her Sharingan she could only copy at half of it's original power. Something that could admittingly be fixed with some quick thinking and training on her part. But again, like with her Byakugan, as if trying to compensate for the fact that she hadn't inherited her full Kekkei Genkai her Sharingan had an ability none other before had been able to accomplish. Her Sharingan allowed her to copy everything..... faster so to say. She could never help herself from laughing at the mental images of her father's and Madara's, or Uncle Tobi's as he'd prefer for her to call him, faces when they realized that she could easily copy things with her one tomoe that would've have been trouble for people with two tomoe to copy.

Despite all her extra abilities, Hitacha, though unaware of the fact, was very much like Hicuroo in one way. She didn't like to depend on her Kekkei Genkai to get ahead. She much rather train at a normal pace and was rather pleased to find out that she was just as good with out her Sharingan and Byakugan as she was with it. Okay so that wasn't exactly true but she liked knowing that she didn't have to use her extraodinary _'talents'_ as Uncle Tobi called it, to meet and exceed her parents expectations.

Hitacha focoused on the figure that had peeked her interest at first. It was Hicuroo. He was resting in a tree. No... he was searching...with his Byakugan. Hitacha nearly moved but then realized he didn't notice her which gave her impression his Byakugan didn't strech as far as her's. She focoused on him a bit more. What was he searching for? Suddenly Hicuroo bounded off into the direction of a particular chakra signature. Then Hitacha realised who it was.

"Oh you have GOT to be kidding me." Hitacha said to herself. "The kid's not that dumb." But they're was no denying it. He was gonna....

"Grr... I gotta stop him." Hitacha said following him hoping to catch up with her cousin _before_ he did something stupid.

* * *

**An: Ok there's another Part to this but it isn't done yet so I decided to at least post something. The Part about nearly seeing her eyes is in the 2nd part. Cookies for anyone who can guess who nearly sees them!!! LOL.**

**Oh and apparently ppl want romance between Hitacha and her cousins (coughincestcough) Plz tell me how badly it's wanted. And I'll squeeze in some moments before I ask who you guys want her to end up with.**

**Ok so in this part we learn alot about Hitacha's Kekkei Genkai, aand a little more about her personality. Oh and I also explained why she isn't super ninja. For those who didn't catch it, it's cause she'd perfer to excell on her own. Any way till next time. Oh and P.S. Next time isn't till I get some reveiws. Surprisingly, this fic gets aloooooooooooooot of views but harldy any reviews. Look I don't care if it's Anonymous, or if you type to say 1 word (I do that often) plz review!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**An: YOU PEOPLE WANT INCEST? EWWWWWWWWW .........O.O...........OK. LOL.  
But.... Why only Kataki? You guys haven't even waited for the HicurooXHitacha moments..... And YES! There _WILL_ be HicurooXHitacha moments! So wait before you decide, m'kay?**

**Disclaimer: IS the drawing Crap? NO? Then it sure as hell ain't mine.**

**P.S. Beta Reader Needed! If you haven't noticed my spelling is crap...**

**Genins (Part 2)**

Hicuroo was searching and he was searching hard. Normally Hicuroo wouldn't be using his Bakyugan and would just do the task and prove to Kataki that Hicuroo could be better without it. But Hicuroo had a new strategy and that was - Ah Ha! he found him!

Hicuroo ran as fast as he possibly could. _'He He... Bet he never saw this comming...' _

* * *

Hitacha ran faster. Crap. She wasn't gonna make it before he reached. Well, she might make before he made a fool out of himself........ Yea that wasn't happening either. _'Dear Kami, as long as I make before he jepordizes my chances... I don't care.' _She thought hastening her speed.

_

* * *

_

Kataki had given up running in the trees a long time ago. He just had to get the area with too many trick branches to count, didn't h - wait. What was that?

He paused and listen. Rustling leaves. Something was in the trees and it was getting closer by the second. By the time he spotted what it was it was to late to move. _Just my luck..._

_

* * *

_

Shikamaru paused. He could've sworn he heard something. He looked up into the trees. Yea. There was no doubting it. Especially not when he saw what it was. He sighed. Troublesome.

* * *

Hicuroo moved quicker. He sensed a chakra signature behind him but wasn't in a mood to invesigate. Actually he didn't mind an Audience for this. Hicuroo jumped out landing on his feet. He smiled. "Hey Shikamaru-sensei."

* * *

"Hicuroo?" Shikamaru questioned raising an lazy eyebrow at the boy. "What are you doing?"

"I came to challenge you face to face!" Hicuroo explained convinced of his plan's brilliance. Shikamaru sighed. Going to fight the teacher in a situation where it wasn't really nessary. Yep. Definately Naruto's son.

"Hicuroo, I really don't think that be the smartest plan." Shikamaru suggested.

"Yeah well, I think that you're - " Hicuroo started but never got a chance to finish telling Shikamaru what he thought cause just at that moment Hitacha jumped out behind him, clamping her hand over his mouth, wrapping her hand around his waist and with a small grunt of effort jumped into and the trees and ran off with him like he as though he weighed nothing more than a baby.

"Well," Shikamaru thought outloud, "that was interesting..." before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

* * *

When Hitacha finally did stop running, she was barely panting. Scratch that. She wasn't even breathing hard. Hicuroo raised an eyebrow. _'Ok... she's obviously got physical strength going for her.'_

When she (finally) let him go of him, he spun on spot and asked, "What the hell you do that for?"....at the top of his lungs of course.

"Would you be quiet, please? I don't like loud noises. And besides, when hiding, one tends to befriend silence." Hitacha replied.

"Okay...?" Hicuroo said slightly confused, "But why'd you interfere?"

"Because of two reasons. Reason number one - If you had done that chances were you would've failed and we are in teams for a reason. I doubt if one person shows that their incapable of being a genin that they'll let the other two continue. So basically if you fail, I fail. And I have absoulotely no intention of failing. Reason number two... That was a shadow clone."

"WHAT?!" Hicuroo shouted earning himself a glare. "How did you know that?" he asked this time barely speaking over a whispher.

"You didn't realize that?" Hitacha asked slightly bewildered. When Hicuroo shook his head she realized her mistake. **_She_** was raised and trained by S class criminals. Chances were Hicuroo didn't know half the things she did. As a matter of fact... now that she thought about it... there were a couple of things she really should pretend she didn't know.

"Well?" Hicuroo prodded.

"Not now." she said.

Hicuroo pouted. "Why not?" Hitacha was just about to be quiet and leave her alone for a while when she smelt something. The best way to describe it would be sharp. It was a sharp, sweet yet spicy scent that she knew too well. It was peppermint. Hitacha inhaled deeply. She loved peppermint.

"What are you doing?" Hicuroo asked raising an eyebrow when he saw Hitacha's nostrils flare slightly.

"Give me a moment please." She said. She had just gotten another blast of her favorite scent again. Now, this wasn't normal Hitacha behaviour, mind you. No. Normally Hitacha did not stand and sniff peppermint in the air but it had been a while and mayb-

Wait. Hitacha was in a tree. About a good 15 feet above ground, she estimated taking another sniff of peppermint (It always did help her concentrate....). There wasn't any wind blowing to carry the scent to her and if there was it wouldn't bring it so strong. Besides, sadly enough, peppermint didn't grow in Kohona. They had it imported.

"Okay...you've been sniffing the air nonstop. What? Do I smell funny?" Hicuroo asked. Hitacha blinked. No way... She inclined her slightly so that Hicuroo wouldn't notice. Huh. It was him. Well that's just strange. Then Hitacha registered just how close they were. No. She did not blush. If she ever came this close to enemy of the opposite gender in combat, would she blush? No. So she definately wouldn't do so because she and her teamate were currently experiencing personal space issues.

"Hicuroo-kun, could you move please?" she asked him.

Hicuroo raised an eyebrow, his face scrunching up in confusion, then smoothed into comprehension as he seemed to take in how much space there was between them before narrowing his eyes at her.

"No. I'm not the one who picked the short branch." he replied. Hitacha didn't even look at him before jumping on to a branch to their extreme upper right.

When she landed, she looked down at him and then three things happened at once. First, Hitacha'a shades slipped slightly so that Hicuroo saw half of a black eye looking at him. Then a swift breeze blew blowing Hitacha's bang away from face slightly and Hicuroo could've sworn he saw something white. As his eyes widened trying to take in what exactly it was that he saw, that same wind blew a nice hefty amount dirt in his eye.

"AH!" He shouted desperately trying to rub the dirt out of his eyes. Hitacha, who was oblivious of what took place in the past five seconds, smirked at the scene below, subconsciously pushing her shades up her nose.

When Hicuroo finally looked up, Hitacha's shades and hair were back in the same position they'd always been in. Before he could say anything they heard a loud ringing sound filled the air.

"We passed." Hicuroo said.

"The first part." Hitacha reminded him. "Shikamaru-sensei said there were two parts to his test."

"Oh. Right." Hicuroo said still thinking about what he saw.

"We should head back." Hitacha suggested.

"Yea...." Hicuroo agreed before a idea struck him. "I should probably activate my Byakugan.... for the trick branches."

"Hn." was the only reply Hitacha made as she race off in front of him.

Hicuroo activated his Byakugan and instead of looking for trick branches, he tried to look through Hitacha's shades. To his surprise.... it didn't work. Hicuroo furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. How the-

"Hicuroo-kun. Do you see any trick branches?" Hitacha asked.

Hicuroo quickly scanned the area before deactivating his Byakugan and answering, "No. I don't see any."

"Okay then." she replied.

"Um..... Hitacha-chan?" Hicuroo asked.

"Yes?"

"Why do you were those shades?" he asked casually.

"Because my eyes are sensitive to light." she said.

"Oh okay." Is what Hicuroo said. _'Lair.' _is what he thought.

* * *

**Bleh. I hope you people liked it. I don't know if it was too short or what. But please review. I like writing this story and I'd like to think people like reading this story. So yea. Please review. Oh and for people who have read this stary already i changed the teams. Just slightly. You can check and see if you know how I changed them. Well, Till next chapter....Ja!**


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hello people. Here is another chapter for you to enjoy. So enjoy it... or else...

Disclaimer: Don't own it wish i did.

Warning: I'm screwing with Shika's JUstu.

Shika: Why?

JBH: Cause I need to. now stfu.... I'm tired.....

**nosey Parents...**

Kataki head was still throbbing from when that damned branch hit him on his head. Not that he was about to show it. Especially not in front of his team. Or his-team-to-be.... Or....whatever....

"So now that you've all passed the first part, even if just barely..." Shikamaru-sensei said his eyes lingering on Hicuroo, 'it's time for part two. This part will test your strategizing skills."

"How will it do that?" Kataki asked his headache easing some.

"Do you know of my Shadow Bind Justu or it's more...modern name the Shadow Imitation Jutsu." Kataki and Hicuroo simply nodded their heads while Hitacha's eyes simply widened and her eyebrows rose. Oh how she knew of that jutsu.... What she would've paid once upon a time to get Uncle Hidan to shut up about the 'pineappled haired brat' that tried to blow him up and his jutsu.

Hicuroo, confusing Hitacha's reaction for one of confusion started to explain. "That jutsu -"

"I know what the jutsu does." She inturrupted. before he could ask she answered,"According to the Sound's History books, the Nara fought in the war and used that jutsu to help take our Kage out." She said it deviod of emotion but made it seem as though the words came from a child that had to struggle in a dirt poor village dealing with the effects of a war. Of course Hitacha wasn't from the Sound Village but she did have to play the part.

"oh." Hicuroo answered before going silent.

Shikamaru broke the short silence by stating, "Well your challenge is to figure out a way to break it. I'll give you three 5 mins to think it over." He said leaning against the tree looking up at the sky.

"Hmm...' Kataki said sitting on a log and picking up a rock as he started playing with it. "What to do. What to do." As for Hicuroo, you could've seen those wheels working up untill a minute before time was up. Hitacha had figured out what she was going to do as soon as he said what their challenge was and found this wait slightly irritating and nerve racking. What if the others couldn't figure out a way?

* * *

Sakura stared at the kids looking at how they seem to be working this situation out. Just then she heard a rustle behind her. Without looking behind her she asked, "Bed rest never was your thing, was it Hanabi?"

"No," the pregnant woman anwered, wallking out the bushes, "I guess it never was. Naruto always complains about how I should follow Doctor's orders... Don't you honey?"

"All the time." Naruto said jumping out the nearest tree, "Does she listen.... of course not. Sometimes I truly think she's your Sister Sasuke."

"Yeah well..." The Uchiha said walking out from behind a tree. "So... I guess none of us could wait till they got home could we?"

"That and we wanted to see this new kid in action first hand." Sakura said voicing the one thing none of the wanted to admitt.

"Yea.... Well there's that...." Naruto mumbled.

* * *

"TIme's up." Shikamaru said. "Any Volent - yes Hicuroo. Lets begin"

* * *

"Of course Hicuroo volentered first..." sasuke said.

"Watch it....."Hanabi warned.

"Just saying"

* * *

Shikamaru did the required handseals and soon Hicuroo was held up tight. At first the only obvious thing happening was Hicuroo struggling against the jutsu. And then suddenly as if he had a burst of strength He brought his hands together and shouted "Byakugan!" Only very skilled eyes could've seen the very slight release of the jutsu due to the chakra released from the action. Just as quick, Hicuroo jumped outof the hold and landed away as far as he could from Shikamaru.

"Good Job Hicuroo. Nice combination of strength speed and timing. "Shikamaru said smiling slightly.

* * *

"Impressive." Sakura said nodding her head.

"He is MY son." Naruto boasted.

* * *

"Kataki?" Shikamaru asked. Kataki nodded his head as he stood up dropped the rock he was still playing with and walked towards Shikamaru. After a few minutes he was struggling just like Hicuroo was but instead of moving his hands, he was trying as hard he could to move his feet backward.

* * *

"is he deliberately streching out the shadows?" Naruto asked.

"No...." Hanabi answered activating his Byakugan, "Then he would have been wondering somewhat aimlessly. He seems to have a goal... I just don't know what i- oh..... well that's clever."

"What is?"Sakura asked.

"You'll see." Sasuke said fully aware of what Hanabi was talking about thanks to his Sharingan.

"Ever get the feeling you're missing out on something when they do that?" Naruto asked.

"All the time. Now shush!" Sakura answered returning her attention to her son.

* * *

Kataki smirked slightly. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow just before Kataki move his heel back touching the rock he was playing with earlier. Suddenly their was a poof of smoke and a log was in his place.

"Ah... I see." Shikamaru said. "You weren't playing with that rock were you? You were filling it with just enough chakra to be considered a threat to your bady but remain undetected so that you would be able to activate the Body Replacement Technique without me noticing before hand. Clever." He commented as Kataki jumped out of a tree his smirk wider. "And that's how it's done." He told a fuming Hicuroo.

* * *

"And That's **_MY_** son." Sasuke boasted to a very impressed and slightly fuming Naruto.

"The rivalry never ends does it?" Hanabi asked.

"Of Course not." Sakura replied shaking her head.

* * *

"Hitac-" he stopped short. She was already infront of him. That was.... quick?

* * *

"She's fast...." Naruto said.

"Not gonna be an advantage here." Hanabi said.

"Not a big one at least." Sasuke added.

* * *

Hitacha was itching to do this. Thanks to Uncle Hidan she knew exactly when should be the weakest point of the Jutsu...

She was tied up tight like the others but she wasn't struggling. She was just... standing and staring.... Shikamaru was confused . Then she just dropped. Her body went completely limp. Shikamaru was worried. was something wrong?

* * *

"Whoa. What happened?" Sakura asked confused.

"I.... don't know." Sasuke admitted. (AN: *Gasps*)

"Hanabi?" Naruto asked.

"Oh my god...." Hanabi muttered.

"What?" The three others asked.

"So.... much Chakra....such a _....small _girl._"_ Hanabi whisphered awestruck.

Sakura scratched her head. "Wha -?"

"I Don't Know." Sasuke repeated. (AN: *Gasps*)

* * *

Shikamaru was worried now. Her chakra had just disappeared. What had gone wrong? He was just gonna release the jutsu when he felt it. A sudden burst of chakra. A LOT of chakra coming from Hitacha. So much that it burst the hold on her as if she had taken a hammer and hit a piece of glass.

His eyes widened and Hicuroo and Kataki's jaw dropped.

"Holy-"

"Crap"

* * *

"We need to find out whose kid she is."Sakura muttered as Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"What the-" Naruto said staring wide eyed. "How'd she - ?"

"I'll explain later." Hanabi said. "Shuuuush."

* * *

"Well, I guess it goes without saying you all passed. Congratulations team 10." Shikamaru said "From this moment on your every move affects the other. Have fun..."

"Wooo whoooo!" Hicuroo screamed in celebration, "Lets celebrate!"

"How?" Kataki asked.

"Uhhhhhh....." Hicuroo went thinking....." Tsukemen!"

"Hell NO!" Kataki shouted. " HEEEEEELL NOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

"We should've done that...." Sakura stated.

"We really should've...." Sasuke agreed.

"Hey....." Naruto mumbled.

Hanabi just giggled at the team 7 moment.

* * *

"Sigh. Whatever it is I'm not paying." Hitacha stated. folding her arms. "What?" She replied to the looks she was getting. "Sigh.... I don't have any money on me.'

"Neither do I." Kataki admitted.

""Awww man!" Hicuroo cried, "I'm broke...."

Team 10 looked at their new sensei. Shikamaru gave in, dug into his pockets and tossed his wallet at Kataki. "This barely enough to buy three plates of Dango."

"Then go there... I'll catch up with you later." He said as they left. "And as for you four." Shikamaru said walking into the trees, "Patience isn't a virtue for you people, is it?"

"WE could answer that, but we won't" Sakura said, " Now who wants to explain what she just did."

* * *

How'd you do that?" Hicuroo asked.

"Why do you wanna know?" she asked.

"It looked cool." Hicuroo said

"And Shikamaru - sensei seemed impressed by it."

It's not as hardd as it seemed." Hitacha said

* * *

It was just the amount of chakra needed that made it amazing." Hanabi informed them, "Other than that it was a very simple but well thought out plan."

"Ok... So... What did she do?" Naruto asked.

Well..."

* * *

"I just compressed some of my chakra to my core and held it there for a while."

* * *

That's why her body went limp. All her energy was being focused to one point concentrating on compressing all that chakra."

"WHy would she do that?" Sasuke asked.

* * *

"So that when I released it it would cause an impact strong enough to break the hold."

"COOL!" Hicuroo exclaimed his mouth filled with Dango.

"Ewww." Hitacha stated wiping some dango off her shirt.

"Sorry... Hey, what taking Shikamaru-sesei so long?"

"He's probably talking to your parents...." Hitacha answered eating some dango."

"OUR WHAT?!" Hicuroo asked.

"Tch. You didn't know they were there?" Kataki asked.

"You did?"

"No duh, dobe."

"What were they doing?"

"I'm gonna guess they were watching they're children pass the test."Hitacha answered.

"Yea," Kataki said,"Good thing you didn't fail, Huicuroo. How embarrassing that would that have been..."

"Oh shut Up." Hicuroo said before mumbling someting along the lines of....'Nosey Parents....'

* * *

Lame ending i know but im tired and it's 4:44 on Christmas!!!!

SO MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!

Oh and this presentation is for nwyd and narutonarutolove.

Kataki: Do we have to do this?

Hitacha: Yes.

HIcuroo: Why......

Hitacha: CAuse she technically owns us.

Sasuke: And what about us?

Naruto: Yea M.K owns us. Not a 14yr old Lip-Virgin.

Hitacha: She gave you your children.... She can take 'em away

Hanabi and Sakura: Sing got dammit! Sing!

Everyone: For their jolly good reviewers

For their Jolly good Reviewers

For their jolly good revieeeeeeeeeeeeewers

They inspire her to write!

**For their jolly good reviewers**

For their Jolly good Reviewers

For their jolly good revieeeeeeeeeeeeewers

They're the reason she typed through the night!

**For their jolly good reviewers **

For their Jolly good Reviewers

For their jolly good revieeeeeeeeeeeeewers

They make her feel good inside!

Kataki: Friggin' retarded....

JBH: You wanna die next chapter?

Kataki: You're homicidal when you're tired aren't you?

JBH: Wanna find out?

Sakura:He'll be good.

Kataki: Mo-

Sakura: YOU"LL BE GOOD!!!

Kataki: I'll be good!

Hanabi: Um... Next chapter We run into the rest of the new rookie 9 in the "DANGO SHOP"

JHB: Remeber to pick who you want Hitacha to commit incest with!

Naruto : How would that be incest?

JHB: I didn't say incest... Isaid.. interest yea look I don't care figure it out. till next time Ja!


	8. Chapter 8

**Dango Shop**

"Ahh...Isn't it great?"Tora asked her brother Choji, "Both our teams made it!"

"Yea," he said chewing nosily on a bag of BBQ chips, "It's fantastic!"

"Lets celebrate!" Kino exclaimed, his pet dog, Kibou, barking excitedly.

"What a youthful suggestion, Kino!" Sana exclaimed, clasping her hands together,"But what could possibily be a suitable way to celebrate such a youthful event in our young and fleeting lives?"

"We could go out to eat..." Choji suggested looking down into his empty bag of chips.

"Choji...," Tora groaned, "Must you always eat?"

"Hey, it's not my fault you decided not to take on the family technique. I did. And that requires constant eating." He replied pulling out a box of donuts from his weapon pouch.

Tora sighed. It was true she didn't want to take on the family's technique but not for the reason her friends thought. She honestly didn't have a problem with the weight thing. (What her father and brother could do with those pounds....wow...) She wanted to be her own person. Sure for now, while she's an Akimichi, it'll be ok for her to use the jutsu but what happens when she marries? Will people ever see her as who she's become? The person she worked hard to become and the wife and hopefully mother she'll be proud to be? Or will they just still she her as an Akimichi because of her choice of jutsu? Her father, bless him, saw her point and supported her decision whole-heartedly. For a while it was hard. Her dad started deicating most of his time to teaching her ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu unrealted to the family technique. Since he didn't know that much out of his technique, it goes without saying it took a while. But the end result was quite nice. Apparently she had a natural nack for Genjutsu and her element was either water or earth. Tora smilied. She was quite pleased.

"Fine..."Tora said giving in,"We can go eat. But the question is where?"

"Dango Shop's right there..." Assuma said pointing behind him.

"Hmmm..." Sana said, "I do not think that it would be very youthful to celebrate our achievemments in a dango shop..."

"Hey," Yui said finally speaking, "Isn't that Kataki and his team mates?"

"Without our fellow comrades! But now that we know where they are we should share this youthful feeling with them!!!" Sana said running to the Dango shop leaving a visible cloud of smoke in her place.

"Dango it is!" Kino said walking after her.

* * *

"So Hitacha....uh..." Hicuroo started trying to start some form of conversation with his teammate since she and his cousin seemed determine not to do so. Luckily he was spared when a blur of green appeared next to Kataki. And here he thought today would be boring.....

"Hello Kataki!" Sana exclaimed a voice raising a pitch and her smile widening considerablely. "What a delightful surprise to see you here! Surely I am only to assume that you are here to celebrate your teams success, correct?"

"Yes." Kataki said actually answering her. Had it been any other member of his fan culb, a glare would've been the result of them confronting him and that was if he decided to acknowledge them. Kataki usually ignored any and all form of fangirls but Sana was different. It's not that he _liked _her. It was that she, unlike the rest, might actually be worth his time one day if ever became interested. Sana Lee at the age of 10 was very well known to be a Taijustu expert and in the space of 2 years was considered a master in the eyes of the shonobi world. Her Ninjutsu and Genjutsu were very rocky - most were convinced that she had inherited her father's Handicap - but she was making considerable progress, her aim was beat only by Kataki and the Aburame girl and her speed was yet to be matched by her year.

Despite all this, at times she could still be devestaingly annoying. Which is why Kataki only paid partial attention. He would prefer not to lose his temper with her right now.

"Hey Sana! There was no need to leave us!" Assuma said.

"Hey Hicuroo." Tora said a small smile gracing her features.

"Hi Tora!" Hicuroo said smiling proudly, "Guess who just passed their Genin test!"

"Congrats!" She said excitedly. Hicuroo made it! She smiled even wider.

"Hey," Kino said addressing Hitacha,"Don't worry about those two. They're annoying as hell at first but I'm sure you three'll be like brothers in no time.

Kataki raised an amused brow.

Hicuroo gawfed.

Hitacha stared.

"What?" Kino asked. "What did I do?"

"I'm a girl. Hitacha Nukasami. _GIRL_."

Kino sweatdropped. "Heh heh. My bad."

* * *

**AN: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRY! BUT IM GROUNDED TILL JULY! I'LL UPDATE WHAT I CAN, WHEN I CAN! G2G! JA!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The girls table.**

Hitacha raised an eyebrow at the green one. Was the word youth really that necessary?

"It wasn't really youthful of Kataki to sit all the way over there... How are we supposed to start our youthful romance if he continues to avoid me?". It poured.

The one with spiky brown hair and odd swirls on her cheeks tried hard not to roll her eyes and to put a sympathetic smile on. To Hitacha's surprise, she succeeded.

"Don't you think he just wants to hang with guys right now?" when the green thing only pouted more, Swirly grimiced and looked at the sky her eyes tearful. Suddenly she busted out in a blinding smile. When she spoke it came out like this:

"What I meant is, don't you think it's important at this youthful stage in his life that Kataki should enjoy some youthful male bonding time with his fellow youths?"

The green child sniffed twice before breaking out into a large smile. "You're right! This is an important time in Kataki's life and I should encourage his acts of youth!" she stood. "I love you and your youthfulness Uchiha Kataki!" she sat and munched happily on her dango.

Swirly turned and looked at Hitacha. "I apologize about that. Akimichi Tora." Hitacha gave a once over. Brown spiky hair that framed her heart shaped face with Swirly tatoos on her cheeks. She had on a white tee with her familys symbol on it covered by a vest that resembled a jounins vest but not quite. She had on a green skirt that matched the jacket with red tights that stopped mid calf and ninja sandals. She used her forehead protector as a headband.

"And that-" she said jabbing a finger at the green girl, "Is Sana Lee." Hitacha looked the girl over again. Green spandex suit wit orange leggings and a short black skirt with her forehead as a belt.

Hearing her name, Sana looked up. "How unyouthful of me! I did not see you! My name is Sana Lee! I am a firm believer and perfect example of the beauty of youth!" Sana exclaimed flipping her short black hair as she landed in a nice guy - well... I suppose a nice girl - pose.

Hitacha's eyes wander to the last member. She had a short black fro, black circular shades and a scarf covering the bottom half of her face. She had on a large tan coat. And her forehead protector was... Well... On her forehead.

"That's Aburame Yui." tora said. Don't take the non speech thing personally. Yui just doesn't talk much." Hitacha liked her already.

"Hitacha Nukasami."

"Pleasure. Look , don't worry about Sana okay? She only goes all youth overloady when it's something she feels strongly about. Give her time to calm down and make sure not to mention not to mention one of your new teammates and she'll be speaking normally soon enough."

sincerely doubted that. 


	10. Chapter 10

The Boys Table Kataki twitched. Hicuroo had made a joke concerning Sana Lee's...'love' (coughobsessioncough) for him five minutes ago and Hicuroo, Kino and Asuma had yet to stop laughing at the ridiculous remark. Choji on the other hand merely looked at Kataki with sympathetic eyes. Apparently, after spending merely half a day with Sana, he had some idea with what the poor boy had to endure. He handed Kataki his bag of potato chips. (His donuts hadn't lasted long at all... Luckily he found another pack of potato chips! Sour Cream and Onion Flavored. Yummy!)

"Chip?" Choji asked. Eating always made him feel better...

Under normal circumstance Kataki would've rufused, no questions asked. However today, he merely stuck his hand in the bag to occupy his hands. If not, he was confident they would've occupied themselves by murdering his three fellow genin.

Kino stopped laughing and visbly gagged at the sight of the greasy food. The mere thought of food like that sliding down any throat made him want to hurl. His mother had more than effectively cemented the train of thought that junk food was exactly that. JUNK. And he couldn't help but agree. All food like that did was pack on the pounds. And unless you were an Akimichi - who were the only people Kino was okay with consuming food like that - extra pounds were no good.

"How do you stomach that trash?" Kino asked clearly disgusted. Kibou growled at the bag.

Hicuroo rolled his eyes. "Here comes Kino the health freak. Do tell me Kino, exactly how many calories are in this stick of Dango and please don't fail to elaborate the many ways it going to kill me!" Hicuroo exclaimed, his hands on his cheecks.

"Actually," Kino started, "Dango is okay as long as you - WHAT?" He asked as soon as he saw the looks on the guys faces.

Hicuroo had an eyebrow raised and was trying his absoulute best not to laugh.

Choji looked bored. He hung out at the Inuzaka/Yakamanka household often enough. These lectures never ceased from Kino and his mother.

Asuma looked somewhat amused while Kataki looked straight up disgusted.

"HE ASKED!" Kino exclaimed rather loudly, his blue eyes showing his frustration.

On top his mop of brown hair, Kibou barked in his master's defense as if to say that Hicuroo's question totally justified any health rant that might have taken place.

"Oh you shut up." Asuma said addressing Kibou, a frown on his face even though a smile could be seen in his dark eyes. "As if you would ever disagree with this mess."

Kibou gave one sharp, happy bark and wagged his tail as if to say, 'Nope!' Hicuroo and Asuma laughed.

Kataki 'tch'ed and blew his bangs out of his dark eyes. He had tried to convince his mother to let him cut his hair (Or at the very least his bangs. The demented things made him feel blind!) but she seem determined he grow it out.

Kataki was torn between leaving his hair out or putting it in a ponytail (a ponytail for crying out loud!)

On one hand leaving his hair out seem to drive his fangirls into a crazed frenzy. The day Sana had seen him with his hair in such a fashion was an incident not even Hicuroo would bring up to taunt Kataki with.

On the other hand, whenever he put his hair in a ponytail, his father would seem almost unnerved by his very presence. Kataki assumed it was because of the... femininity of the style.

So it was a toss up between crazier than usual fangirls or his father's acceptance. And of the many rumored complexes Uchiha Kataki may have, a father complex was not one of them. All he really needed to know that he was the best was the proven fact that no one in his age group could beat him.

Ponytail it was.

"I LOVE YOU AND YOUR YOUTHFULNESS, KATAKI UCHIHA!"

Damn you, Sana.

Kataki resisted the urge to bang his head into a wall as the guys burst into laughter once more, this time not even Choji was able to resist joining in. 


End file.
